


A Shoe by Anyname

by Maykits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Cinderella Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Is still a shoe...A Drarry Cinderella AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just like all my other works no beta...and only a quick read through...I messed with some spacing on this one so the first bit might read easier with the extra gaps then the second bit? Let me know if you care either way. Or don't say anything if you don't care either way...

Harry was a small boy. For as long as he had remembered he lived in the tiny cupboard under the stairs and did the washing and the cleaning and the cooking and the gardening. His only friends were the spiders in the house and the snakes outside. 

 

“Freak! Get up! Fix Duddikinns breakfast!”

 

The day started like normal. The mail swished through the mail slot. There awaited a letter. This was a letter delivered to all the high born children who were around 11 years old in the kingdom this year. For this year was special. This was the year that the young prince turned eleven. All the children from high born families were to be invited; from them the prince (or his parents if he couldn't find one) would choose his intended. 

***

The prince was much beloved by his parents and was given almost anything he asked for. His name was Draco Lucius Malfoy. He was named after a constellation in the tradition of his mother's family and after his father in the tradition of his father's family. He was thin with straight fine white blond hair. His chin had a decided point to it. He wore the robes befitting someone of his station. Draco was excited for the upcoming ball. He would meet all the other children and from them he would have playmates and friends. He badly wanted friends. All he currently had were the magical house elf servants and his tutor. His tutor was the best potion master in the kingdom.  
All high born people had magic those of the lower classes did not. Occasionally high born people were born to the lower classes and even more infrequently lower class people were born to those of high class. Marrying outside your class was strictly forbidden but friendships and other relationships happened often. The Prince was the prince because his family could trace their magical ability back to the oldest known wizard the most directly. Most children did not gain any magical ability until they started into puberty, one of the first signs of puberty in children was accidental magic most children who possessed magical ability would have a flare of accidental magic soon after their ninth birthday. Their magic core would stabilize around 11 when their magical education would begin and upon achieving 17 years of age they would come fully into their magic and would be granted adulthood.

***

Harry carried the letters to the table. He sorted them to go to the correct person. He could hardly believe when he came across one with his name….there were other words but Harry was bright and bold. It was on heavy parchments with beautiful green ink in fancy swirls on the front. He placed the letter under the door to his cupboard and took the rest of the mail to the table. The day seemed to take forever as Harry worked on his chores. All he could think about is the letter waiting for him to open it. He worked for hours outside in the sun tending the flower beds, dreaming of what the letter may mean.

 

Finally it was the evening, Harry had washed all the dishes and had cleaned the kitchen. 

“Get out of my sight Freak!”

Harry quickly left and went straight to his cupboard. There waiting for him was his letter! Harry carefully and quietly opened the heavy envelope and pulled out the equally nice letter. Harry began to read.

Dear Lord Potter,

The most important part was the invitation. 

It is with great pleasure that we invite you to our own Prince’s Eleventh Birthday Ball. 

It was to take place in less than a fortnight!

Harry was confused. He didn't know who Lord Potter was but the prince was someone Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley talked about all the time. They wanted Dudley to become his friend. Maybe the invitation got delivered to the wrong person? Harry tucked the letter back into the envelope and placed it under his blankets. It was late and he needed to be up early to make breakfast.

***

Harry’s next few days moved forward with the same work: chores, making meals, and gardening. The only thing that had changed was Dudley was being primed to gate crash the prince’s birthday ball. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia couldn't talk about anything else. They were working with Dudley on what to say and do to get the Prince to overlook the lack of high born status and be Dudley’s friend. They talked about what he liked to do and what it was said were his favorite things. 

****

The night of the ball Harry was sent early to his cupboard. Dudley needed to get dressed in his finery and Aunt Petunia didn't want Harry to touch him or it and mess anything up.  
Harry got quite the shock when he shut the door. There standing on his small bed was a small spindly creature. The creature was fussing with the blankets on his bed and talking to himself.  
“Who are you? What are you?” Harry plastered himself to the door prepared to run and risk Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia’s wrath.  
“Ah!” The creature gave a small squeak and spun to face Harry. “I be Dobby, Lord Potter, here to serve you, like house elves like to do, to get you ready for the ball.”  
“Why do you call me Lord Potter?”  
“Because you being Lord Potter is why Dobby calls you Lord Potter. Dobby is here to get you ready. Where are your robes?”  
“I don't have any, I have these clothes and that set there.” Harry pointed to the small gap in the wall studs were a ragged discolored t-shirt and a too large pair of pants and some holey socks.”  
Dobby grabbed them and held them up. “No no no these just won't do for Lord Potter. Dobby will fix, no worries Lord Potter, Dobby can fix anything!” With a snap of his fingers Dobby transfigured the ratty old clothes into a rich set of robes and underthings and handed them to Harry.  
“There you go Lord Potter. Put them on.”  
Harry gazed in wonder at the clothes in his hands. They were heavy and felt so soft. The colors were so rich, deep green that he thought might match the color of his eyes and inky black edging and collar. Harry stroked the fabric it was beautiful.  
Dobby was watching Harry, “go ahead, Lord Potter.”  
Harry slowly slipped his clothes off and even more slowly slipped the beautiful soft robes over his head. The robe settled over his shoulders. Harry felt like he could float or fall asleep the robe was wonderful. Harry smiled and gave a small twirl.  
“Thank you Dobby, this is wonderful.”  
Dobby started to tear up, to be thanked by one of such high status as Lord Potter! “Lord Potter is most welcome. Most most welcome. Dobby is happy to serve. Now shoes, hair, and a way to arrive and Lord Potter will be ready to leave.”  
With another snap of his fingers Harry’s shoes, old torn trainers with lots of wear and tear, were transfigured into high boots, a pointed toe, low heel, and smooth supple polished leather that reached up to Harry’s calves. And another snap, Harry's hair was shaped and tamed a bit and went from what could be called a birds nest to a more dignified look...a small curl sprung back out and hung across his forehead.  
“Now all Lord Potter needs is a way to get to The Prince’s Birthday Ball!”  
“I can't leave. They are out there and I'm not supposed to leave my cupboard. I'll get in trouble.”  
“Lord Potter don't worry, Lord Potter and Dobby will leave the same way Dobby came in.”  
“Oh ok...how did you get in?”  
“Dobby apperated. Now if Lord Potter would grab Dobby’s arm Dobby will apperated Lord Potter out of here.”  
Harry grasped the warm, dry, smooth flesh of the tiny arm. He felt a squeeze in his belly and the cupboard winked out of existence. Harry closed his eyes and opened them when he felt a breeze on his face. They were standing just outside the house outside the view of the front window. The roses from the front bed Harry had weeded that day perfumed the air. He let go of Dobby’s arm.  
“Dobby just needs to find something to transfigure to a suitable transportation for Lord Potter to arrive in.”  
Dobby spotted a particularly beautiful pink rose in full bloom. “Ah this will be perfect for Lord Potter.” He snapped his fingers and the rose broke free from the stem and floated in front of him. He looked at it carefully then snapped his fingers again. The rose slowly spun in the air and grew and grew. The petals formed into an open carriage while still keeping the rose look. Harry saw a seat form in the center.  
Dobby snapped his fingers once more and the rose carriage settled onto the ground. “There Lord Potter. It will carry Lord Potter in the proper style to The Prince’s Birthday Ball and return Lord Potter here.”  
“Wow! Thank you Dobby. It is beautiful and smells wonderful.”  
Harry clambered aboard and sat carefully to not damage the carriage or his robes.  
“Lord Potter Dobby will remind you that the transfigurations do not last. Lord Potter has until midnight to have fun at the Prince's Birthday Ball. Then Lord Potter must be in the carriage at the first stroke of midnight.”  
“Thank you Dobby, I will remember.”  
And with that the carriage began to move down the street coasting quickly along.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco flitted around the manor as he watched the servants put the finishing touches on the decorations. It was almost time for his Birthday Ball! 

****

Draco felt like his hand was going to fall off. So many people had come to his Birthday Ball and he had been standing forever in the line greeting and receiving happy birthday wishes from everyone. There had been several children his age. He was hoping that soon he would get a chance to dance and play with them. He so wanted friends. The most different children were the three children born to the low class that were high class, the one that stood out the most was the girl with large front teeth and bushy hair. She had been rudely talking to the boy behind her about everything she had read on high borns since she showed that she was a high born as well. She barely stopped talking to shake his hand and say happy birthday!  
More of the adults Draco had seen before when they were coming over for meetings with his father or mother...then the most beautiful person Draco had ever seen. He was a boy, dressed in deep emerald robes with a high collar. He was looking around in wonder. His skin was the same shade as his favorite chocolate drink the servants made him on cold days. Draco shook hands and nodded to the people in line but was solely focused on the beautiful boy slowly getting closer.

“Hi I'm Draco pleased to meet you.” Draco couldn't wait for the boy to make his own birthday wishes.

“Hi Draco, thank you for inviting me to your Birthday Ball. My name is Harry. Happy Birthday!”

As Harry was one of the last ones to arrive Draco was quickly done with receiving line duties. He had watched and kept his eye on the black haired boy and quickly walked to Harry's side and asked for a dance.

Draco and Harry spent the next few hours dancing and talking. Talking and dancing. Getting small snacks from the side table and talking some more. Draco thought Harry was absolutely delightful. And he wanted nothing more then to spend more time with his new friend. He wanted to show Harry all the interesting things around the manor and go on adventures with him around the grounds. Draco wanted to show Harry his toys and all his books.

Draco was called to the front to give his birthday speech after he was done there he would cut the first slice of his cake and then the party would resume and last until dawn. He told Harry this and said goodbye for now and left to go to his parents.

***

Draco looked for Harry as soon as he was done. He couldn't find him in the crowd. He looked in the bathrooms. He asked the servants if they had seen where he went. He looked outside on the balcony, he looked inside near the food tables. He couldn't find Harry anywhere.

His mother and father directed him to dance with another child a Pansy something (she had food stuck in her teeth but was nice) then another, a Ron (horrid dancer stepped on Draco's shoes twice!) then another, Ernie (kept making jokes) and another, Susan (too shy to say a word) and more. Before Draco knew it the night had passed without seeing Harry again. He had met a few kids that he would invite over again but none compared to his missing Harry.

Draco was tired and went to bed vowing to find Harry the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Draco was called away Harry checked the clock once more and realized that he needed to be going.

Harry left the ballroom and passed the bathrooms and was making his way quickly down the stairs. 

“Stop! You there! Get back here!” A man shouted at Harry. 

Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw the man dressed in the severe clothes of the manor guard. He was pointing a wand at Harry. Harry turned and ran the last few steps before he could turn a corner and at least be out of sight.

Harry mostly made it around the corner but then his foot wouldn't move. The guard must have used some sort of charm to trap his foot or maybe just his boot. Harry reached down and opened the buckle and yanked his foot from the boot. And ran down the stairs and outside where the carriages were all waiting.

Harry made it to the rose carriage just as the second toll of the midnight bell sounded. He hopped aboard and the carriage quickly sailed down the road. Harry could still hear the distant bell tolling when he arrived in front of his Aunt’s house. Their carriage was gone. They weren't home. Harry stepped down from the carriage just as the final bell sounded. The carriage shrunk and turned back to just a rose. Harry's robes shifted and changed back into his ragged clothing. But surprisingly his single boot did not change.

Harry picked up the rose and made his way around to the back of the house were he could get in through the window with the broken latch.

Harry carefully pressed the rose between the pages of an old book of Dudley's that he had rescued from the trash bin. He slipped the boot under his bed as far to the back as he could. He should probably just get rid of it but he wanted to remember dancing with Draco.

It had been a magical evening. The prince was wonderful and so friendly. He had paid so much attention to Harry. Draco had even said he was pleased to be Harry's friend. Harry had never had a friend, just Dudley and his friends and while playing hide and seek and tag were fun games to be played the twist that turned it to Harry Hunting was not fun.

Harry didn't want to forget a thing. He just wanted to remember everything about the evening. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face dreaming about Draco and his Birthday Ball.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco awoke in the afternoon and had his servant bring him breakfast in bed. He had a plan. He wanted Harry. His parents would want to know his choice tonight. Draco knew exactly who he wanted to be his intended. Draco wished he would have been able to spend the whole ball with Harry but after he couldn't find Harry he still enjoyed himself and got to talk with many other children. Now that he picked his intended he would be able to have more regular visits from anyone he chose. Being in between childhood and adulthood was going to be great! Draco was excited for this new chapter in his life and all the adventures he and Harry, as long as Harry accepted him, would get to go on. But why wouldn't he, Draco was the Prince, anyone would be lucky to be his intended and friend. 

A problem arose for Draco when he told his parents who he had chosen. They didn't know a Harry and Draco hadn't gotten his last name. The spell that had sent out the invitation letters was to go to every high born witch or wizard of the correct age...no one actually had to write each of the letters.

Draco's parents conferred with him to glean any details about the boy. They thought maybe he had been a low born gatecrasher like the giant lump of a boy and his huge father and horse-faced mother that were currently secured in the dudgeon holding cells to deal with later. Draco commented on the beauty of his robes and his shiny boots all very high quality and not something a low born could hope to afford.

They decided to question all of the manor staff and see if anyone knew the boy Harry and what his last name was. Most low born families upon realizing their child was high born celebrated and told the high born registrar so their child could be assigned a mentor tutor. Draco's parents figured Harry was probably in this case and so someone should know his last name. They set out to find out what they could.

***

Harry slept and slept. He startled awake in the late afternoon. He had not heard the steps of his Aunt down the stairs signaling it was time for him to wake up. They must have all slept in from whatever they had done last night with Dudley. Harry does not remember seeing Dudley at the ball but they may have gotten turned away by the guards. Harry figured he better fix a large meal because with the disappointment of not getting in Dudley and Uncle Vernon would be hungry.

Harry was surprised when the delicious smells had not woken the sleeping Dursleys. He was not allowed to go upstairs unless Aunt Petunia gave him cleaning chores in the bathroom or bedrooms. After waiting awhile he carefully placed the cooling meal into containers and put it away for later. 

Harry returned to his cupboard and lay on his bed. He rarely had downtime during the day and so he took full advantage of it by laying back and daydreaming.

***

There were only two Harry’s with the correct birth year listed in the high born registration, a Harry Potter and a Harry Ulrich but there was also a Harrick Hughes and a Harrison Bodrick which could not be discounted if Harry was a nickname. When looking up their location it was discovered that Harry Potter had died as an infant.

Draco was excited that it was only three possible people. He quickly sent semi-formal letters off to the three with his parents permission to come and play the following day. He didn't really remember meeting them at his Birthday Ball but one of them was his Harry and so it was going to be perfect!


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was waiting in the grand sunroom, the room he had chosen, for the afternoon’s play. There were several games set out just waiting for little hands to move the pieces. A puzzle half completed sat on a low table off to the side and by the windows the table was prepared with a small tea service with sandwiches and biscuits.

The first Harry arrived and was shown in. Draco rose to great him, disappointed that Harrick Hughes was not his Harry he still gamly greeted him. Draco offered refreshments which was politely declined and a invitation to work on the puzzle which wasn't. The two boys sat at the puzzle and slowly started to chat. 

A short time later both of the other boys were shown into the room. Draco’s parents were hovering right outside the door waiting to see which was their Draco's Harry. As Draco turned to greet the boys his face crumbled. To the person unused to Draco's facial expressions it merely looked like a slight tremble of his chin but to his parents who were closely watching they could see their little boy’s heart breaking. Draco's father quickly requested the servant to inform his son that his parents wished to speak with him.

“What wrong my little prince?”  
“They aren't him, they aren't my Harry.”  
“But one of them has to be. Are you sure?”  
“Yes. My Harry has midnight black hair and the brightness emerald green eyes and he is shorter than me and he has a small scar on his forehead.”  
“Oh dear, I'm sorry but these three were the most likely. We’ll try again. We will find your Harry.”  
“Draco, son, you still have three boys who are counting on playing today. You need to pull yourself together and get back in their. Do you need anything?”  
“No father, I'll be fine. Can you both keep looking for my Harry?”  
“Yes darling, we will question all the servants to see if any remember him and go from there. You just try and have some fun playing with your soon to be friends.”  
“Ok, thank you mother, thank you father.”

As Narcissa and Lucius, Draco's mother and father, went to question the servants, Draco put on his best public face and tried to enjoy his visitors. 

****

The Prince Can’t Find His Intended!

The Prince met his intended at his Birthday Ball but now can't find him because he neglected to discover his last name! The Prince describes the person in question as a boy named Harry. He is said to have black hair and green eyes. So Harry if you are reading this your Prince is looking for you.

The Queen sighed and put down the paper the servant had just brought her. Well that's going to make it hard now, she thought to herself. She passed the paper to Lucius to read. It was the second day of questioning the various servants and wait staff. They had some that remembered the boy but nothing more that really could be added to Draco's description. 

“Do you remember a boy with black hair? He was near Prince Draco for the beginning of the ball after the introductions.”  
“Not at the ball.”  
“After?”  
“No during it but in one of the hallways. I was stationed to watch and make sure no one tried to sneak in. He was leaving the ball and I figured he might be looking to cause some mischief. I know how most children that age get up to trouble all the time and without even trying hard.”  
“Do go on about seeing the boy.”  
“A boy with black hair ran away from me. I chased him but he got in a carriage and got away.”  
“Oh? Did he say anything? What did the carriage look like?”  
“He didn't say anything just ran when I shouted to stop. It was a white flower looking one...kinda like a giant rose.”  
“Hmmm...anything else you can remember?”  
“Well he left his boot behind. I tried to get him with a sticking charm but only hit his boot.”  
“Oh! What did you do with it?”  
“Put it in the manor’s scrap bin. One boot really isn't worth much to anyone just good for scrap materials.”  
“Fetch it at once!”

The king turned to the queen, “we can put a charm on it, only the rightful owner of the boot will be able to wear it. For everyone else it will shrink if they try to put it on.”

“Here is the boot sir.”

Lucius was handed a rather nice black boot. He quickly set it on the small table the servant placed in front of him a waved his wand. A small wave of light gathered around the top of the boot and spilled down the sides. It covered the whole boot before disappearing by getting absorbed into the boot.

****

Draco was bored. They had sent out messages to everyone. They had used the magical method of coping the summons and had sent one to every high born citizen of the right age again. Just like his birthday, but this time all they needed to do was try to put on the boot. He had been excited for the first few dozen people but it was taking so long. Most of the wizards had read the article in the newspaper and instead of coming in their natural states they had changed their hair and eye color to match the description given. Draco was tired of looking at people who didn't have his Harry’s midnight black locks and instead had dull hair or eyes that were green but grass green or jade green or dark green. The line dwindled but still his Harry did not appear.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke again on his own. It was the third day. Now he was a bit worried what if they never came back? They had never left before without threats if he dared to do anything but clean or sit in his cupboard he’d be on major trouble. Harry knew that if they had left him there and gone away for awhile then he would starve. If Aunt Petunia didn't give him money to go to the store, or went shopping herself, the food would eventually run out, even with only Harry eating it. Harry carefully ate some of the leftovers from the meal he had fixed yesterday.

While he was cleaning up his plate there was the sound of the mail flap and the plop of letters. Harry went to grab the letters. There was another letter addressed to Lord Potter. Harry opened it eagerly. Maybe he would get to see Draco again! 

Dear Lord Potter,

As you know the prince is looking for his intended and has a small test to see if you are him.  
As such your presence is requested at the manor today. Please arrive promptly at noon. 

Thank you,  
Lord and Lady Malfoy

Harry looked at the clock it only gave him a few hours until he needed to be there. He looked down at his clothes. They were too big and hung on him, the shirt had several stains from cleaning and cooking scattered across it. The pants were baggy only kept on him by the belt wrapped twice around his waist. The belt used to be Uncle Vernon's but he had outgrown it and so it became Harry’s. His feet were bare, the only pair of shoes he had were the pair that had been transfigured into the boots.   
I can't go, there is no way I can see Draco like this, I can't go! Harry ran back to his cupboard and drug the boot out. He sat on his bed and gently stroked the soft leather. 

****

I'll go! If I leave now I can just make it. And he'll still like me even if I don't look good. Harry nodded to himself and grabbing the letter and the boot and Dudley’s old backpack with the broken strap. He carefully wrapped his boot in one of his thin blankets and put it in the bag and put the letter in too. He slipped the single remaining strap over his shoulder and left through the window with the broken latch.

****

After more than a hour of walking Harry was getting close. Luckily everyone knew where the manor was located and Harry just need to get there. It was so much easier when being magically whisked over the roads, much faster and much less sweaty.

****

Harry carefully made his way to the high gates where four manor guards were letting people in. Harry got in the quickly moving line behind a small boy, his hair was a dark brown and his face was plain. He was accompanied by a older woman wearing a large hat with a stuffed vulture on the top.   
“Neville do stop fidgeting. Stand up straight.”  
“Yes Gran.”  
Harry hoped that he could pretend to be with them and get past the guards.

****

The bars clanged shut behind him. Harry sat on the small cot in the corner. It had a thin mattress and one blanket. Harry curled up and hugged his backpack to him. At least they let him keep his bag. The tears that had been threatening started to fall. Harry slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

****

“I don't understand father. Everyone who was at my ball came and tried on the boot. Why didn't it fit any of them? Did the spell not work?”  
“The spell is fine, it just means that Harry was either a gate crasher and not a high born or he couldn't come.”  
“Not a high born?”  
“Don't you worry son we will get to the bottom of this and Harry will be punished for toying with you.”  
“Father no! He is mine. I don't care if he lied. He is to be mine and you'll not stand in my way.”  
“But he isn't high born, you have to marry a high born.”  
“Well then he will be my...be my... consort!...And I'll marry a high born.”  
“Ok son, very good.”  
“Lucius! A consort! That just isn't done anymore!”  
“We will worry about that when we find the boy.”

****

Draco sat in his room. He was at his desk. He stared at the blank piece of parchment in front of him. The quill in his hand dropped a bit of ink back into the pot. Draco started to write. He wrote to Harry. He wrote of his inability to find him. He wrote of his want to be friends with Harry. He wrote that he wished Harry had been high born because he could be his intended. He wrote of the adventures he wanted to go on with Harry. He wrote inviting him to live with him in the manor. He wrote telling him about all the things he wanted to show him. He wrote all that then carefully folded the letter up, now several pages thick, and carefully wrote Harry on the outside. He called for his owl. He swooped through the open window and landed gently on the perch. Draco brought the letter to him.  
“This is very important, this is for Harry, the boy I met at my Birthday Ball.”  
The eagle owl hoo’ed.  
Draco held the letter out and the owl took it.  
“Wait for a reply if you would please.”  
The owl left through the window.

****

Harry woke to the sound of a tapping noise.   
“Food!”  
A small tray slid through the bars and a wonderful smell began to permeate the cell.   
Harry climbed off the bed and sat near the tray. There was a thick stew, a glass of milk and an apple. Harry dug in.  
There were sounds of screeches further down the hallway but Harry couldn't see anyone. The loud voices eventually made sense and Harry was puzzled by the voices sounding so familiar. There was a lighter voice that was complaining about the quality of the food and too deeper voices that were complaining about how much food they were given. The whiny voice sounded so much like Dudley when he didn't get a dessert that Harry laughed to himself. Just think... if Dudley was actually in here and was faced with a portion of food that was this size. Harry kept laughing while he ate the delicious meal. 

****

“The boy that tried to sneak in today needs to be questioned and then consequences decided. Also there is still that low born family that tried to sneak in the night of the ball that needs to be sorted out.”  
“Can you just take care of that family? Send them away or something.”  
“Yes dear, but what about the boy?”  
“We can question him together, but tomorrow, today’s long public gathering has fired me.”  
“Yes dear.”  
“I'm going to retire early see you in the morning.”  
“Yes dear, see you in the morning.”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was sitting on the small cot counting the stones in the wall when the most unusual thing happened. An owl swooped into the cell. 

“Where did you come from?” Harry knew owls were used for post delivery in high born houses but why was the owl here? And how did it get into the cell?

The owl dropped a thick packet of papers into Harry's lap and then landed on the cot.  
Harry stared at the owl and then looked at the letter. It simply said Harry on the front.

Harry opened the letter and read the inside. The script was beautiful but the words and promises written were even more so. Harry carefully read through the letter from the Prince. He invited Harry to come visit. He told of the adventures he wanted to go on with Harry. He said he didn't care if Harry was low born or had snuck into his Birthday Ball. He just wanted Harry to talk to him again. He asked Harry to write back. He said the owl would wait just in case Harry didn't have his own owl. 

Harry looked up from the letter and at the owl, which sat waiting patiently.   
Draco wants to see me and be my friend! I tried to come today and ended up in here. I guess I should just tell him where I am and he can come get me. Harry started to look through his backpack for something to write with. He check very pocket carefully but there was only the things he himself had packed and some old candy wrappers that he had missed in a side pocket from Dudley.

Harry looked around the cell trying to find something to write with. He looked at the smudges his fingers had left on the letter. He shrugged his shoulders well it was better than nothing. The only bit of paper he had was the end of the letter. It was blank for a few finger widths after Draco's signature. Harry carefully ripped the paper and then even more carefully thought of what to write. 

*****

Draco was surprised when his owl swooped back through his open window. The owl hadn't been gone long. Maybe he couldn't find his Harry?  
The owl had a small scrap of paper clutched in his beak which he dropped into Draco hand before flying to his perch and helping himself to the small owl treats already there.  
Draco unfolded the piece of paper. Inside were only four words but they made Draco jump to his feet and rush down the hall to his parent’s rooms.

****

“Mother! Father! Look! Harry wrote back! He wrote back to me!”  
“Slow down Draco. What do you mean he wrote back?”  
“I wrote him a letter and he wrote back to me!”  
“Oh? That worked? You must have very strong feelings about him for an owl to find him with only a first name.”  
“Look father, he is here! You need to go get him!”  
“Draco wait. All this says is I’m in the cells. How do you know it is from Harry?”  
“It's from Harry, my owl brought it back. Let's go! Mother please! My Harry is so close!”  
“Calmly Draco. This is good news. I will call for him to be brought up to the breakfast parlor.”

****

Draco sat impatiently on the edge of the chair to the side of the door in the breakfast parlor. His Harry was here! Draco jiggled his foot before the voice of his tutor sounded in his head and he stopped fidgeting. Draco's parents sat beside him they were anxious to meet the boy that had turned their Draco's head so thoroughly. 

“You there stop pushing!”  
“He started it.”   
“I highly doubt that.”

A huge boy made his way through the door. Only Narcissa’s years of good manners kept her from recoiling in alarm. Lucius squeezed Draco's shoulder, “is this your Harry?”  
“No!”  
“Draco?” A small voice called from behind the rotund boy blocking the doorway.  
“Harry?” Draco called out; only his father's hand on his shoulder preventing him from getting to his feet.  
“What do you want with Harry? He’s a freak. I'd make a much better friend.” The large boy spoke.  
“Move Dudley! Let me in!”  
The boy, Dudley, moved slowly out of the way. And then there was Harry. He was just like Draco remembered. Black hair, green eyes, brown skin. Draco's father couldn't stop him as he rushed to Harry and enveloped him in a tight hug. It lasted several minutes before both boys started to speak at once.  
“Where were-” “I tried to-” “why were-”  
Harry smiled “go ahead.”  
“I couldn't find you! I invited all the Harry’s but you weren't there. What is your actual name?”  
“I'm Harry Potter.”  
Lucius grabbed his wife’s arm. She looked at him and whispered, “the Harry Potter who was listed as dead?”  
“I'm so glad I found you!”  
Harry smiled broadly, “I'm glad too!”  
“Why are you dressed like that?  
“It is what I have. But look!” He bent down and opened the bag and pulled out a carefully wrapped item. He unwrapped it with Draco watching. A beautiful leather boot that looked very familiar was exposed. “I still have my one boot. Did you happen to find the other?”  
Draco started laughing, and as soon as Lucius and Narcissa got over the shock of seeing the second boot gave a short laugh as well. Lucius produced the match to the boot in Harry’s hand.  
“Yes we did, dear boy.”  
Harry walked over leaving a laughing Draco, “thank you sir.” He took the boot and slipped both of them on.   
“See Draco? I still have my nice boots!”

****

Dudley and his parents were let go and returned to their house. Mrs. Dursley lauded herself and often spoke about her sister's child who was the intended of the Prince. Mr. Dursley had enough of the scheming towards the prince and instead focused on finding the most advantageous match for Dudley. Dudley was just happy to be out of the that cell and was quite content to stay home and enjoy all the home cooked meals.  
Dobby the house elf was not seen again for many years. Although Harry met many other house elves and had his own personal one, Dobby had made a lasting impression. It wasn't until the birth of Harry and Draco's first child that Dobby made another appearance to give her a gift. Harry was finally able to thank Dobby for appearing that night and helping Harry get to the ball so he could meet Draco. Dobby cried for over an hour after being thanked by both Harry and Draco.  
Harry moved into the Manor and lived there for the rest of his life. When Harry was just barely a year old his parents had been killed by a carriage crash. An evil and loathsome man had run then off the road. An older gentleman had heard the cries of young Harry and had levitated him from the wreckage and after casting a point me charm to find Harry’s nearest relatives dropped the young baby at the house of the Dursleys. Thus it was reported that young Harry had died along with his parents.  
Draco loved having his Harry with him. Although it was quickly apparent that Harry was high born as well he required his own tutor because after less then a week of lessons his tutor and Harry had already had six shouting matches. A Remus Lupin’s services were procured. It was discovered that he had been friends with both of Harry's parents and could be counted on to tell a story of Harry’s parents whenever he was asked.  
After a month or so Draco started to invite other children to the manor to play. He became good friends with a boy named Blaise and the girl he had danced with, Pansy. Pansy brought with her two others Theo and Millicent. When Draco turned fifteen he received various death threats and gained two more friends in his bodyguards Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle both boys were barely older than Draco himself but they had been trained as bodyguards.   
Harry made friends with various witches and wizards who were invited over. His closest being Ron. Draco was less fond of Ron but put up with him for Harry’s sake. After a particularly eventful adventure, involving a troll, a devil of a plant and an amazing chess game Ron and Harry became the friend of a girl named Hermione. Draco remembered her as the girl that wouldn't stop talking. Luckily Draco could get on with her as long as they talked about what they were currently being taught and any new research they had done. Harry quickly learned to tune them out when they started debating.  
Every year on the anniversary of their re-meeting, a few days after Draco's birthday, Harry would get the boots out and put them on. He would dress in fine robes and take Draco out. The boots fit him as whatever magic Dobby had used made them change to the perfect size, no matter how much his feet had grown in the year.


End file.
